Prisionero del destino
by blue kirito
Summary: Pensamientos de Aladdin respecto al deslumbrante sol que le enamoró.


**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchísimas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :3.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pensamientos de Aladdin respecto al deslumbrante sol que le enamoró.**

 **Alibaba x Aladdin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prisionero del destino.**

 **.**

Un hermoso y maravilloso mundo lleno de las más diversas formas y criaturas se expande ante mi. Llanuras, lagos, ríos, montañas, peces, son tantas cosas que difícilmente puedo nombrarlas todas. De todo esto lo que más llamó mi atención y curiosidad fueron los humanos. ¿Por qué no logran acuerdos? ¿Por qué sus acciones se encaminan al conflicto? ¿Cómo es posible que no sientan remordimiento al herir a alguien, a tomar una vida? ¿Qué significa exactamente para ellos? Muchas, quizá demasiadas veces quise mirar en otra dirección, olvidar por un segundo que la realidad era tan cruel pero justo cuando estaba por perder la fe, apareciste.

Alibaba Saluja eres tan extraño como curioso e imposible de leer. ¿Cuántas veces no me halle sonriendo a causa tuya? Desde un comentario que para muchos podría ser tonto hasta tu mala suerte con las chicas. Pero siempre, sin importar las pruebas que te pusiera el destino te esforzabas, agitabas tu puño al aire para gritar las injusticias que para los demás no existían. Los errores y fracasos cuya madurez te otorgaron enseñanzas.

Me dije que ser tu amigo era el primer paso, un gran sueño. Que conquistar laberintos en tu compañía era buena idea porque sin saberlo en ese instante te convertiste en mi candidato a rey, te elegí y lo haría siempre.

Hacer compañeros de viaje que se volverían inseparables o que poco después nos darían la espalda era inevitable, como también perder a seres queridos. Distanciarme de ti también debía suceder tarde o temprano, pero confíe en el poder de nuestro vínculo.

Alibaba, el único que podía entenderme sin palabras como yo a ti. El de amable mirada y actitud justa. El que... sin saber cómo ni cuándo me enamoró.

Mi sorpresa fué demasiada cuando advertí el calor en mi rostro debido a un sonrojo, ese sin embargo fue el principio, pronto puse atención a cada uno de tus movimientos. Todo en ti me parecía perfecto, desde tu magnífico manejo de la espada con el que jamás buscaste herir sino proteger, hasta el como te atragantabas con los alimentos. Admito que me ponía celoso que fueras a los burdeles para solicitar los servicios de chicas en verdad hermosas, por fortuna lograbas seducir a las que te daban miedo al punto de salir huyendo entre gritos muy chistosos.

Extendería la mano hacia ti incontables veces, sin pensarlo. Te apoyaría para salvar a tu preciado amigo de la infancia, para recuperar Balbad, normalizar tu condición ante el cambio en la naturaleza del rukh. Me infiltraría a un peligroso país sin importar que corriese el riesgo de ser utilizado como sujeto de pruebas, aún si me torturaban o experimentaban siempre que pudiera obtener conocimientos, que me acercara un poco a ser el magi que alguien como tu merece. Siento que esto último es un tanto ególatra de mi parte, pero jamás perdí el entusiasmo porque me inspiraste.

En algún punto imaginé que nos quedábamos a solas en mi alcoba, llegaste de noche con una extraña expresión.

\- ¿Sucede algo?

Pregunté intranquilo. ¿Acaso una pelea con Mor-san? ¿Una cruel pesadilla que no deja de herir tu corazón? ¿Temores acerca del futuro ahora que serán tus ideas las que guiarán el rumbo del mundo?

\- Aladdin...

Algo en tu tono erizó mi piel. Retrocedí algunos pasos por reflejo, me tomaste por los hombros para evitar que escapara para después deslizar suavemente las manos y aferrarte a las mías con tanta fuerza que pensé las romperías, estabas nervioso. Cerré un ojo debido a ello y me queje. Te disculpaste pero no me devolviste la libertad, tampoco la quería.

\- Aladdin... no puedo ocultarlo por más tiempo...

Mi corazón latió a gran velocidad, ¿me revelarías tu más grande secreto? ¿El que Judal-kun te obligó a ponerte el vestido de Kougyoku-onesan? ¿Que rompiste por accidente el contenedor de Zepar? ¿O que cortaste un filete con la espada de Phenex en un descuido de Kouen-ojisan?

\- Te amo...

Me fuí de sentón, no me lo esperaba.

\- Aladdin...

La voz de Ugo-kun me llama con preocupación. Lo entiendo, desde siempre lo juro pero, si aún puedo pedir algo sería que me dejes fantasear un poco más. No me recuerdes que Arba-san destruyó el mundo del rey Solomon, tampoco lo mucho que Alibaba-kun sufrió y como no hubo nadie a su lado... el que jamás me permitiste abandonar el palacio sagrado. Que el gran amor de mi vida nunca se enteró de mi existencia y de todo lo que estuve dispuesto a hacer por él.

\- Aladdin...

Por favor, no insistas. No quiero odiarte, es seguro que de conocer aquel mundo mi personalidad sería distinta, hubiese aprendido de otros y nutrido mi alma pero... ¿cómo podría cuando en mi realidad estoy tan amargado?

Aún si tus acciones fueron todas encaminadas a protegerme, lo cierto es que me lo arrebataste todo, creaste tal inseguridad en mi que ahora que tengo la habilidad necesaria para escapar no puedo. Porque soy prisionero del destino y mi voluntad murió con Alibaba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Bueno la idea de que Magi fué únicamente un sueño de Aladdin fue idea de mi querida amiga Aoi Saluja y el resto salió solo XD. Como podrán notar ya no tengo tiempo para escribir pero como bien he dicho y repetiré hasta el cansancio, así sea lento seguiré en el fandom de Magi mientras tenga vida e ideas :3 lo amo con todo mi corazón! Es por eso que... MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO SU CARIÑO A ESTE FANTÁSTICO MANGA! NOS VEMOS LA PRÓXIMA COMPAÑEROS DE VICIO!**


End file.
